<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣】作茧 by Orrrasc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264580">【佐鸣】作茧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc'>Orrrasc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我在这里。你也在这里。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佐鸣】作茧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>音乐死了很多年。木叶扩建了唯一一家医院，增添了更多诊所。被夷平的钟楼原本是作放哨用的，现在不需要报时，也不需要整夜站岗。所以批了文件要拆，地基打下去之后重起了新的一座，用来研究奇物怪术。新的研究塔有死人在里面，也有活人在。这里是个禁忌之地，摆放着许多烧杯，量筒和书写传奇的卷轴。在它的对面，是活生生的火影办公地。每天清晨鸣人从案牍中睡醒，或者直奔着打开窗子，似乎都能远远望见塔的影子。</p><p> </p><p>这些都是真的吗？一个灰眼睛的病人躺在手术台上喃喃自问。我能不能听一听收音机？<br/>
头顶四个虫眼般的手术灯圈盯着他，明明是很麻烦的治疗手段，但他一点也不痛。春野医生任职有段时间了，已经娴熟掌握了医患之间的沟通技巧，尤其是面对这样的特殊人群。其实这个病人特殊吗，小樱看着他望了又望，他只一个有着灰色双眼的普通忍者，年轻到了某种程度，脸上除了刚被拖回人间的灰尘泥土之外，干净得发指。她摘掉外科手套，装模作样地整理好手术刀。都是真的。她回答那张童真的脸。现在的一切，这个世界，你看到的一切都是真的，欢迎回来。我是春野医生，你可以喊我小樱，接下来几个月我还要对你观察一段时间。<br/>
一个男人从背后的入口闪进来，眼睛里闪烁着不同于他人的亮光。他明显不是这个塔的常驻人员，披着火影袍，一路小跑却姗姗来迟。<br/>
女医生叹了一口气，下次进来之前提前敲门。男人挠挠头，可是我听静音姐说手术已经结束了。<br/>
结束了也要敲过门才能进来。小樱瞪了他一眼，问，鸣人，你的工作都完成了吗？鹿丸居然没有拦着你到处乱跑。男人欲言又止，目光在病人苍白的双颊上巡逻了一圈，推车上的刀刃反射出他神色复杂的脸。放心吧，镇定剂的药效会持续一会儿，他需要更多的休息。小樱轻声说，你有什么话要讲？<br/>
男人笑起来。鹿丸又不是保姆，才不会管这种事，监督你们是我的分内工作。上午开完会我就没事啦，这不是下来看看大家有没有玩忽职守吗？<br/>
明明只有你才会做这种事。小樱没忍住翻给他一个白眼。其实我没有给他做手术，她忽然坦白道。那个病人又睡着了，眼皮沉沉地盖住底下的两颗眼球。<br/>
只不过小伎量的麻醉是真的，小樱说，要不是……我也不想骗他。鸣人平静地回答，嗯，我们都不想骗任何人。</p><p> </p><p>小樱把助手都遣散，和鸣人一齐站在病床旁打量那张年轻的面庞。我需要让他们自己意识到世界是真实的，月读的梦已经结束了，这是漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助的功劳，他们接下来要做的，就是很普通地醒来。鸣人不明所以地挠了挠脸。小樱知道他没弄懂，但也没有继续佐证更多的医学术语。你们解除了你们该解除的，可是人的心里还有病根。月读的后遗症藏在那里，是一个比查克拉之源更深的地方，你和佐助谁都去不到。<br/>
毕竟我们只是普通人的说。鸣人带着口癖极力地辩解，普通人做不到的事情太多了，佐助和我都不是全能的。月读病的事交给暗部一直在查，最近又开始反复出现，这件事被调查中的暗部评价为瘟疫，甚至包括在外的佐助也在信中对它如此称呼。这场瘟疫并不伴随着发烧，咳嗽，体寒等预兆，它大规模地传染很多人，噩梦，口吃，臆想的症状层出不穷。鸣人的情绪已经比头回目睹病例患者时好了很多，不再去用夸张的手语表达思想。要让行动弥补嘴巴上的大喜大悲，去践行。现在他学会了一点别人可能早就领会的，事实上他也可能早就融会贯通了，只不过事到如今才被意识到。<br/>
目前的症状只有这些吗？鸣人看着小樱的医疗记录。做噩梦，偶尔幻想一下不可能的事情任何人都会有吧。他说，比如火影是不是也应该有个寒暑假什么的。我开始考虑是不是需要改制基层教育，培养更多医疗忍者了。<br/>
不要开玩笑，鸣人。小樱皱着眉说。这个月送进来的是第二例，还有很多潜在患者，我们不可以小看月读的后遗症。你明明应该是最了解的那一个。它其实不是病，是一段没有被正视的历史，我们分析了很多病人口述的梦，它们并不是毫无逻辑的，至少可以成为参考的方向。她苦笑起来，如果真的是幻术倒省掉我不少麻烦，因为那才是我擅长的部分。解救内心什么的，这份工作应该交给更厉害的人。<br/>
有的时候，我会觉得自己作为医疗忍者很不合格。小樱说。鸣人望着她。放眼整个木叶，找不到第二个人比你更适合这份工作了，要是连你也这么说，还有人敢接手七代目的委派吗？这个话是真心的，但听起来却像极了一种恭维，小樱被逗得轻声笑起来。鸣人假装轻松地叉腰站着，病床上的病人痛苦地转动着眼珠，一副快要醒来的迹象。<br/>
他的体内也开始慢慢产生镇静剂的抗体了，再这样下去什么药都迟早会不管用。小樱为难地说，观察还要再坚持下去，至少要等到好转一些才能送到常规医院去。说着她给鸣人下了逐客令，七代目，回去好好反省一下自己的分内事吧。 临走前，鸣人听到那个病人从床上坐起来，担架搭成的吊床式病席响起骨头折断一样的声音。他又在问，能不能让我听听今天的广播？什么都可以。</p><p> </p><p>音乐死了很多年。到处是孩童与河水的声音，有序地规划了平和生活中的全部。鸣人走在街上，不再像来的时候一样火急火燎往目的地跑。他观察着来往的人群的样子，脑海中忽然浮现出一个黑衣的男子。长长的外套遮住了全部的上身和二分之一的下身，佩剑露出的痕迹拥有极高的辨识度。但不如说他站在那里，别于旁人的眼色已经足够。认出他是很容易的，把他和这么多人摆在一起，鸣人想，闭着眼睛我也能知道哪个是佐助。在他眼前浮现的是佐助。他走了之后鸣人没有放弃过在人群里做梦般地勾勒他的影子。这倒不能说明他的想念程度，顶多算是长期养成的坏毛病，鸣人做事之前总要想一想，如果是佐助的话，下一步要往哪里去。他迈开腿，脚趾朝外是向右，朝里就得拐去左边的小道，一边人流喧闹，一边稀疏地坐着几个暮年老人，拄着竹拐，时不时投来沉甸甸的打量。<br/>
也许我也是月读病的病患呢。还是得病程度最没救的那一类。鸣人慢慢地走，心里慢慢地想，忽然停下来了。好像即将撞到什么人似的停下来，不再朝着火影楼进发。在穿梭匆忙的群人中，他一抬头，看到那个黑头发的宇智波。于是他的一切动作都被静止了，好像拥有这种能力的是佐助。鸣人不太明白，他到底是要我朝他走过去，还是他要向我走来呢。这个问题直到他终于来到了熟悉的办公桌前也没能明白，大概是因为耳边的音乐总时不时地前来打扰，响起欢快而优雅的曲调。它在呼唤一个名字，微微张着口，轻巧地开启鸣人的大脑。它启发了他，同时又悲观地让人联想到：原来我也是月读病的一员。小樱没说错，它无处不在。</p><p> </p><p>他不在，鸣人什么都记得，也什么都不记得。再早一点，十九岁的时候鸣人前去塔里探访过几个喜爱做梦的人，那时候他们还不能被叫做病人。病人的称呼是最近，瘟疫反复了之后才不得不写在报告里的，它们讨人厌，却总要出现在鸣人的晨间例会上。这是非常不尊重的称法，因为并不是有谁因为不小心，因为冒失的缘故，就像感染流行病一样得了这种瘟病。外人施加了这份力量，却不想普通人是没有自保能力的。幻想的甜美如果有十分，相对应的代价就有十分。要相信它的存在吗，它的存在只是头顶的一片乌云，下过一场雨就轻飘飘地消失，但你不知道它何时会卷土重来，更加凶猛，气焰嚣张。在讨论如何对付月读后遗症的会议上，鸣人无聊地用鼻子和嘴唇向上撅起的空隙掣肘自己的钢笔，等它依靠重力掉下来，砸在红木的圆桌上。鹿丸转过头，对他说，你又走神了。鸣人就会问，月读的事情又新进展了吗，昨天佐助来信了，他说……<br/>
会议到此为止。回忆却疯狂地涌进来。佐助说有些东西我必须亲自交代。信上写不完的太多了，鸣人一直是主张有什么话当面说的那一个。他联系过佐助，依靠电报，通话和书信的形式，你觉得月读病是什么？佐助回信来说什么也不是。鸣人那一瞬间觉得他可能也不知道。你得承认，宇智波佐助大概也是病患。鸣人说，我可能得病了。佐助不厌其烦地回信，有一点我可以确认，这个病除了你谁都有可能得。鸣人笑了出来，所以你也有可能吗。这封信寄出去之后就再也没有回信了，那一天他想到自己杳无音信的鹰飞出了窗子，然后一去不回的事，十分低落地垂着头，却听到了门外熟悉的脚步。一个男人推开门。有一件事。那是佐助惯用的开场白。</p><p> </p><p>有一件事。什么事？月读病的事。你继续说。死了一个人，因为月读病。为什么死？跳井自杀。</p><p> </p><p>嗯……鸣人说，你相信月读病吗？佐助的眉毛动了一下。他抬起头，似乎有话要讲。鸣人支着自己的脑袋，语气听不出轻松与否。他回想起自己第一次目睹做梦的人，那种感觉就好像看着很多年前的自己一样。他说佐助你知道吗，我去过一个月读世界，做了好几天的梦，梦里我还见到了你，见到了我的父母。依靠你们这些本不该出现在身边的人，我意识到这个梦是假的。所以我跑出来了，还是费了一点功夫的。佐助肯定地说，黑绝。鸣人摇摇头又点点头，月眼计划如果再提前一点，我可能永远都醒不过来了。佐助不说话，鸣人又道，今天我去小樱那里看到了一个得病的人，他一直在问有没有收音机。给他电视也不行，必须要收音机，还要那种很早很老式的，几乎播放不了什么东西的收音机。<br/>
现在我有点能理解他了。鸣人说，我看到的那个月读世界，也有一个收音机。他微笑着，脑子里出现的不是收音机的样子，那是一个懵懂的，充满爱意的世界的雏形。每个人站在这样的世界面前，都会伸出手触摸那面镜子。当手指碰到它的那瞬间，你知道你无法拒绝这份过于纯粹的诱惑力。我几乎要放弃抵抗了，鸣人说，因为我看到了爸爸妈妈，看到了你，佐助。你应该是我们这帮人中为数不多的，没有看过那个世界的人。<br/>
佐助笑了一下，我可能就是制造那个世界的人。鸣人嘟哝了一句，虽然你不是，但你会幻术。是啦，你知道怎么制造梦，所以肯定知道梦是什么感觉。梦是病吗？或者是别人说的什么后遗症？<br/>
佐助说，梦就是梦。他伸出手来，鸣人看着那两根手指，目光上移，又看到了那双眼睛。它们十分坚定，带着几乎不可能属于宇智波的柔和。它们已经看过很多了，看过跳井自杀的病人，看过听收音机的病人，现在它也看过了这个没有得病的病人。<br/>
你在胡思乱想，佐助下了判断。我没有，鸣人摇头，然后同样坚定地递给他信号。两根手指。鸣人的视线越过了障碍物，佐助的肩膀，手指和眼睛，看去那个世界。他们一桌之隔，隔着漫长的时光，在相结的四根指头之上，有梦一般的悲伤和爱。我在这里，黑头发的男人说。</p><p> </p><p>他靠近了一步，你也在这里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>